Coeur libéré
by Woshi
Summary: Edward a juré de tout donner pour son frère. Mais son coeur,est il du même avis? Et quand quelqu'un veut lui montrer un autre côté de l'amour. Lemon YAOI RoyxEd


**Coeur libéré**

Auteur : Fagocyteuse

Pairing : Roy/Edward

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Iromu Arakawa et je n'ai pas honte de les détourner comme ça (se planque derrière son lit pour échapper aux tomates des fanatiques)

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/mystery

**WARNING : ****Ce OS est Yaoi et contien un LEMON(relations sexuels explicites) si cela vous déplait,vous choque ou vous laisse indifferent ,vous savez où est la sortit. Pour ceux qui restes,bonne lecture .**

Dédicace : Cette fanfic est pour Astate à qui j'ai promis tout (et n'importe quoi) pour un 500ème com's sur mon blog et donc, une promesse est une promesse. (Je suis contente que ce soit tomber sur toi :D)

Inspiration:Un doujinshi magnifique mais d'on le nom est à coucher dehors XD : _**Oshiminaku Ai wa Ubau**_

Je met donc ce lemon aussi pour me faire pardonner pour coupalbe ou innocent,mais je suis en panne de motivation(pas taper). Mais promis,elle sera jamais abandonnée. Je suis aussi sur 3 nouvelles fic sur fma et une coécriture donc,je suis pas dedans XD.

Bon maintenant l'auteur vous laisse à ce premier vrai lemon (je ne compte par Hermaphrodite tellement cette fic me fait honte XO,comment ça se fait que j'ai eu autant de rewiew pour ce truc!)

Cette fois,je ne parlerais pas en fin de chapitre(ça gâche tout,surtout dans un lemon) et c'est donc là que je vous demande d'avance une pitite rewiew. Merci d'avance. :)

Enfin,je m'arrête là et je vous laisse à cette fic: Bonne lecture

Bêta lectrice : Lil' Boow.

_Un OS sensuel à souhait ;p _

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- "Hah..."_

_Le jeune garçon blond tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son gémissement face au plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant lui balayaient le corps en même temps qu'il le marquait de baisers, de coups de langue et d'autres gestes si sensuels. Son bourreau se retira un instant de son corps pour lui faire face et le jeune ado en profita pour le regarder dans ses sombres mais magnifiques pupilles noires, fendues comme deux amandes. Il passa sa main sur le visage viril de son amant._

_- "Ro... Roy..."_

_Il essayait d'articuler mais c'était dur pour lui._

_Ledit Roy le fixa avec un regard voilé de désir pour lui montrer qu'il était dans le même état que lui. De son autre main, il attrapa celle du magnifique homme devant lui et ils s'enlacèrent les doigts. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir autant de plaisir, de satisfaction. Et tandis que l'adulte repartait à l'assaut de son corps, il gémissait de plus en plus fort... Il sentait que la délivrance n'allait plus être loin. Il allait crier dans un long râle et sentait qu'il n'allait plus se retenir ..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune garçon ouvrit grand ses yeux dorés remplis de confusion. Après avoir analysé les images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se redressa en sursaut dans son lit et c'est assis qu'il tenta de calmer ses ardeurs. Son corps était en sueur et ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille. La moindre surface de sa peau pêche à découvert était brûlante.

Dans un réflexe un peu déplacé, il regarda sous sa couverture pour s'assurer qu'il était quand même couvert un minimum et souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était le cas, bien que son état montrait vraiment l'inverse. Il se prit le visage dans ses deux mains et soupira.

_- "Mais... Comment j'ai pu rêver d'une telle chose ! Moi et le colonel en train de... Oh mon dieu !"_

Son coeur battait encore la chamade, sa respiration haletante l'empêchait de parler normalement. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses violentes ardeurs qu'il n'entendit pas l'immense armure de son frère approcher derrière son lit :

- "Tu es réveillé grand frère ?"

Ledit grand frère émit un énorme cri en hurlant que ce n'était pas lui sous l'incompréhension de son cadet. Il se retourna un peu crispé , rouge de gêne et lui répondit que ce n'était rien, laissant Alphonse ahuri face à cette réaction de son aîné. Bien conscient qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aligner deux phrases de suite pour se justifier, Edward décida de se lever pour prendre son petit déjeuner, histoire de noyer le poisson.

Il s'assit en débardeur et en caleçon, les cheveux détachés. La pièce était un petit salon dans le mini studio loué par l'armée pour les deux frères. Alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus d'orange, l'armure qui contenait son frère lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

- "Tu as eu une nuit agitée ?"

Edward recracha tout net son jus de fruit sur le côté, manquant de s'étouffer et se retourna vers la grande armure pour lui demander des explications. Celle-ci répondit d'un air soupçonneux :

- "Ben, c'est parce que tu semblais murmurer des choses dans ton sommeil. Et puis, tu poussais des petits bruits inaudibles."

- "Des bruits... des mots..."

Tout de suite, le souvenir de son rêve avec Roy Mustang lui revint malgré lui en mémoire, avec en prime une grosse teinte rouge sur les joues. Ça avait eu l'air tellement vrai, tellement réel ! Le corps chaud de l'homme contre le sien, ses lèvres douces mais conquérantes parcourant son être, sa langue si humide et aguicheuse sur sa peau brûlante, ses cheveux d'ébène et en bataille lui chatouillant le torse et son regard de braise, noir, voilé par un tel désir, un tel amour...

- "Je..."

Un rêve si délicieux ne pouvait être qu'imaginaire.

- "J'ai dû faire..."

Et quand bien même ça aurait été réel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Il avait le devoir de s'occuper de son frère.

- "... un cauchemar."

Dit-il en cachant ses yeux sous des grosses mèches blondes.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre CA. Tout plaisir, tout amour lui était interdit. Il avait banni tous sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste alors que son petit frère était prisonnier dans cette armure. Il se répugnait à penser qu'il voulait se prendre du "bon temps" alors qu'Alphonse ne pouvait plus sentir les sensations les plus simples.

Le concerné était justement perplexe mais ne dit rien. Il pouvait bien comprendre que son grand frère ne veuille pas parler de ça. Après tout, il pouvait bien savoir ce que c'était, d'être poursuivi et traqué par ses démons. Il pensait le plus innocemment du monde qu'Edward avait rêvé de leur mère, de la transmutation et de tout ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la Porte, comme toutes les nuits. Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond là-dessous.

Edward, après avoir englouti tout, décida de changer rapidement de sujet et d'aller s'habiller pour pouvoir enfin commencer cette journée, qui, il l'espérait, serait moins mouvementée qu'hier .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il réussit à mettre ses songes de côté, se persuadant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination fertile et perverse aidée par ses hormones d'adolescent en pleine croissance. Et c'est donc avec une attitude solennelle qu'il avait réussi à remettre son rapport de mission au colonel qui le prit sans broncher.

Lui aussi avait eu une attitude froide et arrogante envers lui, prouvant que son rêve n'avait jamais eu lieu autre part que dans sa tête. Il avait quand même eu l'air moins disposé à se moquer de lui, ses traits un peu tirés par une quelconque fatigue qui ne réduisait en rien sa beauté naturelle. Évidemment, quand il le remarqua, il força tout de suite son cerveau à changer rapidement de sujet.

Une fois sa tâche finie, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avec son frère pour chercher de nouveaux indices sur la pierre philosophale et la transmutation humaine. Les bouquins intéressants trouvés, il se mit dans un petit coin pour les feuilleter en présence de son frère qui rapidement, manifesta le besoin de chercher d'autres ouvrages. Profitant du calme et du fait que cette partie là de la pièce soit pratiquement vide, il décida de sortir de son manteau quelque chose qui contenait un de ses secrets les plus intimes. C'était un petit écrin marron foncé qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une paire de lunettes dont les bords fins et ovales étaient gris.

En effet, Edward Elric avait quelques petits problèmes de vue. Rien de grave mais il les sortaient occasionnellement pour les longues lectures et recherches. Le problème était qu'il passait la moitié de son temps à se bousiller les yeux à lire et écrire des rapports. Ainsi que faire des recherches sur lesquelles il passait des fois au moins trois heures et où souvent, il n'aboutissait à rien, ça lui usait la rétine.

Et l'autre moitié de son temps était occupée par des missions périlleuses où souvent, il devait faire appel à l'alchimie. Or, chaque transmutation créait un éclair éblouissant bleuâtre et flashant et comme ses pupilles ambre étaient très claires, ça faisait baisser un peu plus sa vision. Il préférait quand même éviter de montrer ça à son entourage, seuls lui et Al étaient au courant. Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits.

Après deux bonnes heures d'intense lecture où il apprit pas mal de choses mais rien sur ce qu'il convoitait, il décida de faire une petite pause. Il se leva, dérouillant un peu ses muscles et décida de prendre des livres d'une nouvelle section. Son frère passa derrière lui pour lui demander comment il s'en sortait et son aîné lui répondit avec une certaine colère :

- "Rien, y'a rien ici ! Tout ce qu'il y a comme connaissances, on le sait déjà !"

- "Calme-toi, grand frère. Je vais aller demander à la femme de service."

- "D'accord, moi je vais au fond là-bas. Comme ça, j'aurai la paix !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, les deux frères s'éloignèrent pour aller dans des directions opposées. Le cadet discuta brièvement avec la jeune femme qui lui montra un rayon qui semblait intéressant. Jetant un dernier regard pour son frère, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses lunettes.

L'aîné, lui, laissa ses pensées vagabonder au-delà des collines tout en se promenant dans la grande pièce. Il repensait encore à ce rêve. Son rêve. Il se demandait plus que jamais si c'était vraiment un rêve tellement son simple souvenir suffisait à réanimer la flamme qui se cachait dans son coeur et son corps. Mais si ça avait été réel, comment il aurait pu "oublier ça". Et puis, plutôt mourir que d'en parler au deuxième concerné. Il rougit bien comme il faut en pensant à ça ; est-ce que si l'homme lui faisait réellement l'amour, il aurait autant de sensations ? Autant de papillons dans le corps ? Est-ce que ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et tièdes ? Est-ce qu'il aurait ce même tiraillement au coeur, entre la douleur et la douceur ?

_- "Ro... Roy ! Haaaa... En... Encore !" Gémissait le petit blond en s'accrochant au dos et aux épaules de l'homme qui lui dévorait la nuque et l'enivrait de désir._

Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser de son esprit cette vision là de son supérieur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait en ce moment. Il était en manque ou quoi ? Il redressa sa paire de lunettes devant ses deux soleils en essayant de songer à autre chose, de moins choquant si possible. Encore, ce matin, maintenant qu'il y repensait, la matinée n'avait pas été _tout à fait_ normale. Surtout quand il y avait eu ce face à face avec le colonel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_- "Alors Fullmetal, tu as traîné pour ton rapport." _

_Fit le grand brun avec sarcasme, un petit sourire bien à lui aux lèvres._

_- "C'est bon ! Je voudrais vous y voir vous ! J'ai passé une sale matinée et j'ai pas eu le temps !"_

_Le garçon blond tourna le dos après avoir posé l'enveloppe blanche sur le bureau en bordel de son supérieur d'on divers papiers s'accumulaient. Il le salua simplement et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas léger. Mais au moment où il allait partir :_

_- "Tu n'as jamais pensé à te prendre du bon temps, Fullmetal ? Tu es toujours en cavale dans le pays, ça va finir par t'user. Tu devrais penser un peu à ta santé."_

_Edward se figea en plein mouvement et se retourna vers cet homme qu'il méprisait._

_- "Penser à moi ? Alors qu'Alphonse est dans cette coquille vide depuis déjà trop longtemps ! Je lui ai fait une promesse et il est hors de question que je "prenne du bon temps" comme vous le dîtes juste parce que ça me chante ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi !"_

_- "Pourtant, c'est quand tu t'autorises à faire une pause et à te détendre que tu en ressors rayonnant de forme et plus fort que jamais. La preuve aujourd'hui, tu as une magnifique mine."_

_Répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire aguicheur, les yeux remplis de malice._

_L'adolescent ne répondit rien face à ce discours et partit en claquant la porte, laissant l'adulte amusé face à cette attitude enfantine._

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur le coup, il avait tellement été choqué par ses propos égoïstes qu'il n'avait pas entendu de la bonne oreille ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien répliqué et s'était contenté de partir en colère mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il y avait l'air d'avoir anguille sous roche.

_- "Que voulait-il dire dans sa dernière phrase ? Je n'ai pas tout compris moi !"_

Il soupira encore une fois, décidant que ce n'était définitivement ni le lieu, ni le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il se promena à travers les grandes allées constituées d'étagères de livres. Il tourna à une "ruelle" et tendit la main pour attraper un livre au hasard quand il se trouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

- "Fullmetal ?"

Ledit Fullmetal ne répondit rien sur le coup, figé sur place, son bras suspendu en l'air, tenant le livre qu'il convoitait en apesanteur, défiant les lois de la gravité. Et puis, la raison reprit le dessus, son cerveau assimila l'information et dans un éclair de conscience :

- "HAAA, COLONEEEEEEEL !" hurla le jeune garçon en reculant d'un seul pas, mais d'un énorme pas, et manquant de tomber le cul par terre.

- "Merci. On croirait que tu viens de voir un monstre." Fit l'homme d'une voix agacée, en fronçant les sourcils.

- "C'est pas ça, se défendit Edward avec un sourire gêné, je ne pensais pas vous trouver là, c'est tout ! Et puis au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

- "Je cherche, comme toi, des livres d'alchimie. J'aimerais améliorer encore plus ma technique."

_- "Un perfectionniste, quoi !" _Pensa avec amertume le blondinet, mais il se retint de le lui faire remarquer, n'ayant bizarrement pas envie de se disputer avec l'homme aujourd'hui. A l'inverse, il se tourna de façon à être de profil par rapport à lui, et lui donna quelques conseils d'une voix blanche, tout en cherchant d'autres livres sur l'étagère, les yeux rivés sur les sujets de sa recherche .

- "A mon avis, vous perdez votre temps ici. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'alchimie ici, on le sait déjà. Surtout pour la votre."

Le militaire ne répondit rien mais il croisa les bras en souriant d'une façon étrange, s'adossant contre le meuble face à l'étagère où cherchait le petit blond. Mais celui-ci était tellement concentré sur ses recherches et sur ses conseils qu'il ne vit pas le regard sombre et lubrique de l'homme qui le parcourait de haut en bas . Aussi, il continua d'une voix neutre :

- "Les seuls ouvrages que j'ai vus sur l'alchimie élémentaire, c'est du déjà vu. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, je vous recommande la bibliothèque..."

Il se figea en pleine action et se raidit d'un coup, droit comme un I.

- "... du centre..."

Il sentit tout à coup une main grande et chaude venir se saisir de sa natte aux couleurs de l'or pour la défaire doucement et sournoisement. Cette même main caressa sa crinière blonde et l'enlaça entre ses doigts, la coiffant naturellement. Puis, quand un souffle chaud lui balaya la nuque, faisant remonter des sueurs froides dans son dos, il comprit que le colonel avait mit son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Aussi, il se mit à prendre une magnifique teinte carmin avec une extrême violence en écarquillant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils :

- "MAIS CA VA PAS ?!" Hurla le fils Elric en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de l'homme.

Il essaya de le frapper mais une main vint braquer la sienne. Le blondinet voulait prendre la fuite, mais malheureusement, contre une étagère, on ne peut pas aller bien loin. Mustang plaça une main à côté de son visage pour lui bloquer le passage à gauche. Puis de l'autre, lui retira doucement ses lunettes dans un geste sensuel. Posant l'outil sur l'étagère, il plaça son bras de l'autre côté du blond, lui bloquant toute retraite de chaque côté. Il se défendit d'une voix langoureuse :

- "Allons Edward, ce n'était pas si terrible. J'ai juste respiré ton odeur et j'ai caressé tes cheveux si fins, il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans."

- "Lâchez-moi !" murmura le blond tout tremblant, plus rouge que jamais. Il tourna son visage à droite et détourna les yeux tellement il était mal à l'aise de cette proximité avec le corps chaud de son aîné. Et plaqué contre ce meuble en plus, il ne pouvait même pas reculer...

Roy passa une main sur sa joue et s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille. Il lui chuchota avec une voix à la fois si douce mais si impudique :

- "C'était bien chaste, comparé à ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit."

Cette phrase résonna comme un coup de foudre accompagné d'un tremblement de terre pour Edward tandis que le souvenir de son rêve lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il écarquilla les yeux en revoyant le visage de Mustang le fixant avec envie. Ces images si explicites, comme la vue en très gros plan du torse dénudé de son "amant", lui rappelaient chaque baiser langoureux de l'homme, accompagné par des mots ou des phrases indécentes...

Profitant de son état léthargique, le colonel lui saisit le menton entre son pouce et son index et il rapprocha ses lèvres brûlantes et envieuses des siennes. Déjà il sentait son souffle chaud et saccadé contre son visage, lui balayant ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient négligemment devant ses iris ambre. Les bouches brûlantes allaient se frôler quand :

- "NOOOOOONNNN" rugit le jeune alchimiste en frappant violemment l'homme qui n'eut que le temps de reculer pour recevoir le moins de dégâts possible. La plupart des livres de l'étagère contre laquelle il était pressé tombèrent comme des pierres, laissant des feuilles volantes se disperser autour d'eux. Ed n'osait pas regarder Roy en face et scruta le sol. Son supérieur avait une belle marque rouge du coup qu'il lui avait donné sur la joue mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- "Ne... ne vous approchez pas de moi !" bafouilla Edward, tremblant de rage sous l'oeil noir du militaire.

Mustang le fixait avec une expression froide, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait. Faisant fit de ses menaces, il s'avança quand même d'un pas vers lui.

- "N... non... Je ne veux pas ! Restez éloigné !"

- "Fullmetal ?" interrogea le beau brun, une expression déterminée dans ses yeux sombres.

- "Restez loin de moi ! Ne vous approchez pas !" répéta le blond d'une voix rauque.

Sentant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir, il décida de partir en courant, loin de cet endroit mais surtout loin de _lui_. Il courut vers l'endroit où Alphonse faisait ses recherches, sous les yeux noirs et sérieux de Roy. Arrivé à destination, il hurla à pleins poumons d'une voix plus brutale qu'il ne le voulait :

- "AL ! ON S'EN VA !"

Les quelques militaires qui faisaient leurs recherches le regardèrent d'un oeil noir et la bibliothécaire rappela sévèrement qu'il était interdit de crier ici. Edward n'en tint pas compte et s'approcha rapidement de son frère, le forçant à se lever.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ed ?"

- "Rien, répondit celui-ci en lui prenant la main et en le tirant avec lui, on lève l'encre, c'est tout."

La grande armure fut bien obligée de le suivre dehors mais se posait quand même des questions sur le comportement de son grand frère. Le fait qu'il l'ait entendu hurler de là où il était y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas ? Déjà, ils étaient sortis, il entendit le plus âgé des deux chuchoter :

- "Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Alphonse."

Non, jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner, pas pour tout l'or du monde. Tant qu'il n'aura pas revu le visage de cet enfant de dix ans devant lui, reflétant toute l'innocence qu'il portait en lui. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu en chair et en os. Tant qu'il n'aura pas réparé un peu des erreurs passées, rien, absolument rien ne le déviera de sa quête. Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais se laisser prendre au dépourvu comme ça. L'avenir de son frère en dépendait.

_Rien ne compte plus pour moi que toi, Alphonse._

_Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller._

_Je suis interdit de tout amour et tout sentiment._

_Je suis un pêcheur, un damné et je le resterai toute ma vie._

_Je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, il passa au bureau du colonel pour lui donner un énième rapport qu'il avait fait un peu à la va-vite. Le grand brun s'était montré comme d'habitude. C'est-à-dire froid, moqueur et arrogant. Comme s'il avait semblé oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille et faire comme si de rien n'était.

_- "Tant mieux !"_ avait pensé Edward.

Aussi, il n'eut aucune difficulté à lui demander une autorisation pour aller dans l'Est pour faire de plus amples recherches. Autorisation qu'il eut tout de suite. Son supérieur l'avait signée devant lui et lui avait remise en main propre. Dans une ambiance étrangement silencieuse. En fait, c'était pratiquement comme ça que s'était déroulée leur entrevue : Edward parlait et Roy écoutait en le regardant de ses deux perles noires et froides.

Après ça, le jeune garçon manifesta son envie de partir et joignant le geste à la parole, il posa sa main sur la poignée, sans attendre la réponse du Colonel. Il tourna une fois en vain. Ne voulant pas que le beau brun se moque de lui, il fit semblant de s'être arrêté en plein mouvement et réessaya d'ouvrir cette porte. Pas plus de succès. Il s'énerva dessus, la tournant dans tous les sens puis comprenant qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins fermée à clef. Il se retourna brutalement vers Mustang, une expression affolée sur le visage :

- "C'est quoi ce bordel, Colonel ?!"

Le concerné était juste en face de lui, debout, l'air détendu, les mains dans les poches. Il répondit simplement mais avec ce ton qui lui allait si bien :

- "J'ai fermé cette porte à clef."

Face à cette réponse qu'il avait pourtant devinée, le jeune Fullmetal se braqua encore plus.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" l'agressa Edward, vraiment pas rassuré de se retrouver tout seul face à lui.

- "Je veux te parler. Tu es bizarre en ce moment et je veux mettre les choses au clair avec toi à propos de _nous."_

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

Il fît un effort touchant de paraître sûr de lui mais intérieurement, il avait quand même un peu peur. Il sentait sa main gauche devenir moite. C'était pas bon signe, ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve de meilleurs "arguments" pour le contre-attaquer s'il ne voulait pas y laisser des plumes dans cette histoire.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous ! Maintenant, filez-moi la clef !"

Il essaya avec toute la volonté du monde de contrôler sa voix pour que ça ressemble vraiment à un ordre plutôt qu'à une supplication. Inconsciemment, il avait rapproché sa main vers la poignée, bien qu'il était maintenant dos à la porte. Comme si il s'apprêtait à fuir d'ici à tout moment, et avec tous les moyens qui s'offraient à lui.

Face à lui, Mustang devina son malaise et s'en amusa intérieurement. Un sourire spécial étira son beau visage pâle tandis que ses pupilles encre brillaient d'un éclat peu rassurant. Il annonça d'une voix sensuelle :

- "Je ne te donnerai pas cette clef avant que j'ai ma réponse, Fullmetal."

Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui. "Et puis, je sais qu'au fond de toi, cette situation t'excite."

L'alchimiste eut une grande teinte rouge sur les joues et il lui hurla avec haine le contraire. Roy ricana légèrement face à la résistance de son subalterne. D'une grande main douce, il lui prit le visage pour le forcer à le fixer dans les yeux.

- "J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié nos ébats. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire."

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il l'embrassa avec passion en fermant les yeux, savourant enfin cette sensation brûlante qui lui manquait tant avec son jeune subordonné. Celui-ci émit d'ailleurs des grognements pour le repousser mais fut obligé de prendre part au baiser qui réveillait milles et une sensations dans son coeur et dans son ventre.

Roy introduisit sa langue mutine dans sa bouche, ne lui laissant pas une seule chance de le dominer. Il trouva rapidement la langue de son vis-à-vis et entreprit son jeu qu'il appréciait tant. Il la toucha, l'enlaça, la mouilla en se mouvant dans sa bouche. Leurs pulpes brûlantes se frottaient au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Edward ne pouvait rien faire à part se laisser dominer et émettre des petits grognements de temps à autre. Inconsciemment, il s'était raccroché à lui, dans un réflexe mystérieux tandis que l'homme lui tenait toujours fermement le visage. Le grand brun brisa le contact avec ses lèvres mais il profita que sa langue soit toujours dans la bouche d'Edward pour lécher ses deux pétales de rose d'une manière langoureuse, laissant un filet de salive couler le long de son menton.

Edward parut reprendre pied car il lâcha l'épaule de son colonel et le repoussa en murmurant d'une voix presque désespérée :

- "Non... je ne voulais pas..."

- "Si tu ne voulais pas, tu te serais débattu tout de suite, non ?" demanda Mustang, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- "Je... n'ai pas pu..." enragea le blondinet en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche. Il détourna le regard, rouge comme une pivoine. La main du Flame Alchemist attrapa la sienne pour le plaquer gentiment contre la porte derrière lui.

- "Tu as aimé ça. Ne mens pas Edward."

Susurra-t-il en le fixant avec une expression à faire tressaillir n'importe quelle vierge.

"Au fond de toi, tu as envie de moi, je le sais, car ton corps est déjà chaud et tout suant. Tu es tout rouge alors ne dis pas que mes caresses t'indifférent. Tu veux que je te touche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais que je parcoure ta peau nue de baisers et de caresses impudiques. Que je te murmure des _choses_ au creux de ton oreille."

Le Fullmetal ne pouvait plus rien dire tellement ses paroles le choquait. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans la 4ème dimension.Le colonel Mustang,plus grand aimant à femmes,était en train de lui faire des avances,à lui? Un homme qui n'en était même pas encore un,avec deux automails? Comment était ce possible? Sortant de son état second, il lui fit avec le peu d'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir :

- "Vous êtes à la masse, Colonel ! Pourquoi je penserais à des trucs pareils, surtout sur VOUS."

- "Colonel, hein ? Pourtant, tu ne devrais pourtant pas te gêner pour m'appeler Roy et me tutoyer. Tu aimes tellement le faire."

- "Vous êtes cinglé ! C'est tout ce que je vois pour l'instant ! Et je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que vous." Cracha l'adolescent en se tenant le poignet que son "agresseur" avait enfin lâché.

- "Tu devrais pourtant savoir... que je ne suis pas si stupide."

Edward ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et claqua ses mains. Il était bien décidé à défoncer cette porte par transmutation pour échapper le plus vite possible à cet homme qui commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Par tous les moyens possibles. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les poser sur la porte, deux mains puissantes se refermèrent sur chacun de ses bras et il hurla de rage :

- "Lâchez-moi, sale bâtard ! Lâchez m..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, l'homme le plaqua violemment par terre, maintenant toujours fermement ses poignets pour éviter qu'il ne retourne sa transmutation vers lui. Il se positionna sur lui pour le dominer complètement et le prévint avec une expression presque machiavélique sur le visage :

- "Je te l'avais dit que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici avant que tout soit clair chez toi."

- "Mais tout est parfaitement clair dans ma tête, hurla avec colère le jeune garçon, c'est VOUS qui avez un problème !"

- "Ho vraiment ? Bon, je ne comptais pas te faire ça ici mais puisque tu y tiens tant."

Ed ne comprit pas avant qu'une des mains de son assaillant ne se glisse doucement sous son débardeur pour le faire monter très lentement sur son torse, lui exposant de plus en plus son ventre à l'air libre au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait et Edward frissonna sous ce geste déplacé. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, il sentait déjà les vagues de chaleur lui remonter partout dans le corps et se concentrer sur un point bien précis qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais sentir :

- "ARRETEZ ! A... ARRETEZ CA... Haaaahh"

Une paire de lèvres chaudes et conquérantes se posa au niveau de sa poitrine pour la parsemer de coups de langues vicieux et de baisers papillons qui firent monter la chaleur autour d'eux à grande vitesse. Le dominé avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir et à se débattre. Ses prunelles d'or devinrent ternes sous le plaisir. Les lèvres goûtaient chaque parcelle de peau que le colonel avait mise à nue. De son ventre plat et ferme jusqu'a son cou si fin et bien tracé en passant par son torse musclé en sueur où il taquinait ses tétons roses et pointant de désir. Et cette langue qui laissait à chaque fois une trace de son passage, si humide, si douce ! Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment perdre pied.

- "N... Noon... Haaaaa..."

Roy le força à enlever sa veste noire qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de porter ouverte pour découvrir ses bras, l'un en chair, l'autre en métal. Il se saisit d'autorité du bras gauche d'Edward pour l'embrasser et le lécher sur toute sa longueur vicieusement et lentement. Il le regardait d'une façon si aguicheuse que le blondinet se sentit de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon.

Edward ne pouvait que regarder cette touffe de cheveux noirs suivre le même mouvement que cette langue qui remontait son bras, comme un serpent qui vous parcourt petit à petit. Elle ne lui épargnait rien sur sa peau et il pouvait même la sentir, à travers sa chair, sur sa veine bleuie, lui chatouillant ses vaisseaux sanguins. Et plus Mustang remontait, plus il émettait de grognements, de rugissements, de bruits en guise de réponse. Arrivé à l'épaule, le ténébreux sentit le souffle affolé de son jeune subordonné et acquit un sourire en le voyant essayer de lui résister. C'était parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux ambre ternes remplis de détermination.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la chair tendre et veloutée entre l'épaule et le cou et commença à sucer cette petite partie de la peau tout en caressant doucement le corps chaud et efféminé du Fullmetal de ses mains qu'il avait maintenant dénudées. Il traçait et retraçait les courbes existantes de son corps de ses doigts, sentant les frissons du jeune homme.

L'adolescent ne put rien faire face à la force du Colonel, celui-ci était conquérant, imposant, déterminé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à part réagir avec sa voix et une autre partie de son corps qui commençait à prendre doucement forme au fur et à mesure que Roy s'enhardissait sur sa chair. Ses lèvres qui continuaient à aspirer le sang à travers la chair pour que la marque soit bien visible, ses dents lui mordant parfois gentiment sa peau, sa langue qui accentuait le mouvement avec sa bouche, ses cheveux corbeau et en bataille qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Après il ne savait combien de temps, le brun se retira enfin pour admirer son travail.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que le suçon devenait plus que visible. Une belle tâche sombre qui était impossible à manquer s'imposait sur la peau claire du jeune homme. Tout en se penchant sur Edward, il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- "Ça, tu ne pourras pas l'oublier."

Edward, jusque là anesthésié par le plaisir et la chaleur vivant en lui, reprit pied. Il prit conscience qu'il venait de s'être laissé aller. Qu'il avait laissé l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, comme une poupée inanimée. D'un seul coup, sa fureur revint à la vitesse de la lumière. Il hurla sur son bourreau qui fut obligé de nouveau lui plaquer ses mains au sol pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Le garçon se débattit, hurlant des insultes diverses et variées. Se rendant compte qu'il était pris au piège, il commença à avoir peur. Mustang le sentit bien et lui déclara avec pour seule expression visible, un sourire inquiétant :

- "Tu as besoin que je te réapprenne la vie."

Il descendit doucement sur son corps qu'il connaissait maintenant mieux que quiconque frôlant la chair tendre au passage, pour arriver au niveau du bas de son ventre. Il s'empara d'autorité de la ceinture marron qui retenait ce pantalon noir en cuir, qui moulait si bien les attirantes formes du jeune homme. Le blondinet hurla et se défendit comme un diable pour tenter d'échapper à son satané de supérieur mais c'était peine perdue, ses forces étaient diminuées par la brume cotonneuse qui l'entourait et il était toujours plaqué fermement au sol, maintenu par la seconde main du militaire, qui lui était animé d'une force inquiétante.

Après de multiples efforts, Roy réussit enfin à se débarrasser du pantalon pour dévoiler les cuisses blanches musclées du garçon. Il baissa aussi son boxer qui ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, bien au contraire. Edward hurlait, criait, s'agitait dans tous les sens pour qu'il le lâche et arrête cet acte qu'il allait regretter, en vain. Le beau brun se lécha sensuellement les doigts avant de les faire glisser dans l'intimité douce et chaude du garçon.

Celui-ci hurla d'un sentiment indescriptible en écarquillant les yeux et se redressant d'un coup. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, ni de la peur. C'était plutôt de la surprise. Surpris d'avoir été pris au dépourvu. Surpris d'être ainsi violé dans sa propre intimité et de ne rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

L'homme remuait doucement ses doigts pour étirer les muscles de l'adolescent qui expirait de plus en plus fort, le rouge aux joues, incapable de faire autre chose. Après quelques lents va et viens, le colonel retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement plaintif, et ouvrit la braguette de son propre pantalon pour se positionner sur lui. Le petit blond était comme paralysé. Il était rouge de gêne, de désir, de colère et d'autres sentiments encore plus confus.

Mustang l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes et se faufila dans l'étroit canal d'un seul coup sans l'avoir prévenu. Il n'y était pas allé violemment mais n'avait quand même pas été doux. Et cette sensation de pénétration surprit au plus haut point Edward qui agrandit ses yeux. Il hurlait mais n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Roy lui maintenait toujours les poignets et il commença doucement à aller et venir en lui. Il se colla contre le dos du garçon et lui murmura en haletant :

- "Tu... tu aimes ça... je le sais... ne mens pas !"

Ed le regarda méchamment en serrant les dents, il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de gémir. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, dieu seul sait l'intense chaleur qui faisait violence en lui en ce moment, et qui était de plus en plus forte, grandissant au fur et à mesure que son assaillant accélérait le rythme en ondulant sensuellement les hanches sur lui. Entre tous ces assauts, le Fullmetal émit une protestation :

-"N... NON... je... ne veux pas... Arr... Arrêtez ! Je ne... peux... pas !"

Il était au bord des larmes, le plaisir l'obligeait à baver tellement il serrait les dents pour ne rien émettre et tenter de se calmer. Roy l'écrasa encore plus au sol, broyant ses jambes qui n'étaient déjà pas bien résistantes à cause de l'effort. Edward n'arrivait plus à supporter son poids et se laissa tomber par terre, emportant Roy dans sa chute qui était toujours uni à lui. Approchant son visage du sien, le beau ténébreux lui souffla dans l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement gentille :

- "Arrête de résister. Tu en as envie autant que moi. Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien."

Edward laissa sa salive couler le long du sol, maintenant qu'il avait le visage et le corps plaqués contre celui-ci. Ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille, sortis de l'élastique qui retenait sa tresse, son visage écarlate et en sueur et ses yeux dorés voilés par le désir lui donnaient malgré lui l'état de n'importe quelle personne pendant une scène d'amour. Il murmura d'une voix éteinte et abattue :

- "Je n'ai pas le droit..."

_Alphonse. Tu es prisonnier et moi je..._

- "Je ne peux pas !"

_Pitié, relâchez-moi de ce sentiment qui me comprime le coeur._

- "Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît."

_Pourquoi ai-je le droit de goûter à ça…_

- "Je... Al... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !" termina-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Roy fut pris d'un éclair de compréhension et dans un mouvement de fureur, il se retira brièvement de lui, l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le plaquer au mur. Ed se sentit tressaillir face à ces prunelles qui exprimaient une colère sévère envers lui.

- "Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il veut pour toi ?" demanda-t-il durement.

Edward prit une expression clairement étonnée et ses grandes pupilles d'or s'ouvrirent et s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Le colonel se positionna doucement sur lui et le pénétra une deuxième fois, mais cette fois, il y alla plus directement. Le blond pencha sa tête en arrière pour laisser tomber ses cheveux et hurla d'une voix remplie d'envie et d'horreur. Roy se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour être à la hauteur de son oreille. Ed ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tentant toujours de résister à cette chaleur diabolique.

- "Laisse-toi aller Edward ! Souffla Roy entre deux gémissements, ne résiste pas au plaisir. Ne _me_ résiste pas, Ed."

Le concerné ne pouvait plus rien répliquer, il était beaucoup trop violenté par les coups de reins du colonel pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le bel homme le plaqua une nouvelle fois au sol et intensifia ses assauts, les répéta, encore et encore, buvant chaque gémissement que le blond essayait de retenir, chaque perle d'eau qui coulait le long de son visage, allant et venant dans l'intimité étroite du garçon qui devenait de plus en plus chaude et humide. Chaude comme son corps, qui, couvert de sueur, le rendait plus désirable si c'était possible. Humide comme ses yeux où les larmes de plaisir se mêlaient à celles du désespoir. Ed continuait à essayer de résister, il se mordait la lèvre, serrait les dents, pleurait, plaquait ses mains au sol pour s'empêcher d'enlacer le colonel dans le réflexe inconscient de l'acte.

- "Edward. Mon Edward. J'ai tellement envie de toi."

Le blondinet regardait vers le côté, les yeux brillants, le débardeur remonté jusqu'au torse, les joues rouges et brûlantes, les cheveux en bataille. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état. Renversé sur le sol, en train de laisser un militaire haletant lui faire l'amour, lui murmurant des paroles aguicheuses sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprécie autant ça ? Est-ce que... au fond de moi, j'espérais ça ? Qu'il me prenne ainsi ? Qu'il m'enlace, m'embrasse et me fasse l'amour ?_

Sortant de ses pensées, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bras pour la force à remonter tout son corps. Il s'attendait encore à une des brusqueries de l'homme, qui, pressé par le plaisir, allait sûrement lui faire mal. Il fut surpris quand celui-ci lui maintint la tête pour l'embrasser doucement et amoureusement dans la nuque. Il l'avait tout simplement enlacé contre lui, contre son torse brûlant ! Autant de douceur, d'amour et de désir dans un simple geste le perturba encore plus. Le fait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pendant l'acte paraissait si irréel. Mustang se montrait beaucoup moins bestial qu'il ne le pensait. Mais c'était sans compter la déclaration du brun :

- "Ed. Sois mien pour l'éternité !"

Le blondinet se dégagea violemment de l'homme avec une expression affolée et il allait encore lui hurler des mensonges quand il tomba sur une image qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir. Roy, penché sur lui, ses yeux noirs reflétant une profonde envie, son corps en sueur qui se collait encore contre le sien, malgré l'uniforme qui les gênait tous les deux. Une image qu'il n'avait vue qu'une seule fois : pendant son rêve, qui maintenant n'en était plus un, où il s'était vu dans une scène semblable à celle-ci. Si on ne compte pas pendant la première fois, Roy et lui furent entièrement nus.

- "Edward." Murmura Roy, la même expression que dans CE rêve.

Il ne pouvait plus résister, il n'y arrivait plus. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout mais rien n'y fit. L'adulte était beaucoup trop fort. Trop beau. Trop désireux pour qu'il ait une chance infime de s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux pour laisser enfin le plaisir le submerger tout entier et s'y abandonner corps et âme à l'homme qui lui impliquait mille tourments.

Il passa ses bras autour de lui pour s'accrocher à son dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il lui supplia de continuer et hurla d'une voix remplie de désir, son prénom comme une litanie. Roy se pencha vers lui et accéléra encore plus ses coups de reins, buvant chaque gémissements du garçon qui étaient enfin libérés librement de sa gorge. Edward lui embrassa amoureusement le cou tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux de plus en plus en sueur, le corps bientôt soumis à la jouissance de l'acte.

_Pardonne-moi, Al._

Edward cria encore en arrachant la veste d'uniforme bleue de son amant. Il écarta encore plus les jambes pour savourer ce plaisir si désiré.

_Mais je ne peux pas résister à Roy. C'est lui que je désire et que j'aime._

Il agrippa les épaulettes du colonel qui ferma les yeux en sentant que cette délivrance allait venir d'un moment à l'autre.

_Nous sommes tous les deux des pêcheurs bons pour l'Enfer._

Ed tira fermement le corps de l'adulte contre lui pour qu'ils partagent une ultime fois leur désir commun. Une fois de trop puisqu'ils hurlèrent d'une même voix, Mustang en s'évacuant enfin dans le corps chaud et étroit de son partenaire, Edward en sentant la semence de Roy le secouer de part et d'autre. Le jeune homme en avait les larmes aux yeux et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Il hurla le prénom de son tendre amant qui lui criait son amour. Le ténébreux se pencha sur lui et lui lécha ce qui coulait pour remonter à ses lèvres et enfin, l'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser qui marquait cette union entre ces deux êtres.

Tous deux, à travers les vagues du plaisir, eurent une seule pensée :

_- Je l'aime_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- "Est-ce que cette fois là aussi, tu l'oublieras ?"

Edward se retourna vers son supérieur dont l'expression était cachée par ses cheveux noirs. Un tiraillement au coeur lui fut arraché par la voix triste de son supérieur mais la raison reprit le dessus. Il ne pensait pas que cette fois-ci, il allait l'oublier car c'était beaucoup trop réel et beaucoup trop fort pour être un rêve. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il lui serait impossible de nier ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- "Je ne pense pas, Roy."

Après avoir remis sa veste noire, il se retourna, un sourire taquin aux lèvres :

- "De toute façon, je sais que tu t'arrangeras pour me le rappeler."

Roy eut une expression surprise puis sourit tendrement quand il claqua la porte. Ça, Edward pouvait compter sur lui pour lui faire l'amour. Encore et encore car ils ne pourraient jamais s'en lasser.

Il repensa seulement à l'expression qu'Edward avait abordée un petit temps avant qu'il lui pose cette question. Il craignait un peu que ce ne soit pas très clair pour lui, peut-être qu'il était allé trop vite. Le gamin pouvait-il être un peu perdu ?

Il se reprit bien vite en pensant à comment il avait été.

_- De toute façon, même s'il a encore des doutes, je le rassurerai car je sais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime._

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer. Aujourd'hui, il fait beau et chaud.

_- Après tout, nous sommes unis, maintenant._


End file.
